


Morning Delight

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, F/F, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “If you bite my clit, I’m kicking you out,” you warned. Merula just smirked in response.----Maybe you’re like me: you looked at Merula and the MC and thought, “They have some nice chemistry. That Christmas scene was super cute. I really want to see them fuck.” Maybe you didn’t think that and I’m just crazy. Anyway, seventh-year Merula and Female MC have some morning sex in the Head Girl room.





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Does the Head Girl actually get her own room? Who knows. I just want them to have some uninterrupted sexy times.

The first thing you noticed when you opened your eyes was your headache. Your temples were throbbing lightly in time with your heartbeat. What happened last night? Oh yes, Tonks had smuggled in some Firewhiskey and then insisted on drinking games, all in the name of getting Ben to lighten up. Surely you hadn’t drunk that much? You testingly ran your tongue over the roof of your mouth. Apparently, you had been sober enough to clean your teeth but drunk enough to forget to drink water before falling into bed. Hence, the headache. Wonderful.

The second thing you noticed was Merula spooning you tightly from behind, her breasts pressed up against your bare back, her arm slung over your waist. You were both naked, then. She was nipping lightly at the back of your neck. “I know you're awake,” she whispered.

“Mmrph,” you replied with your face in the pillow.

Her hand reached up to cup one of your breasts, massaging lightly. She ran the pad of her thumb back and forth across the nipple. “I wanna get you off,” she breathed in your ear.

“Um, good morning. Also, seriously?” you asked her, twisting your neck to blink at her, “Not that I’m complaining, but how do you have the energy for this?”

“I’m not a lightweight like you,” she smartly replied.

Your annoyance rapidly faded as she raked the blunts of her fingernails down your stomach. She did it again and you sighed in pleasure. God, you loved it when she did that. You could have stayed like that for hours, but Merula was ready to move on after a minute or two. “On your back,” she demanded.

“Yeah,” you agreed and rolled back so Merula could clamber over you. The new angle made a shaft of sunlight shine straight in your eyes. “Ugh,” you complained, squinting in displeasure. Merula laughed.

You groaned. “Do hangovers turn you on or something?”

Merula grinned down at you from where she sat on your stomach. “I just like seeing you in pain,” she replied and leaned down to kiss at your neck. Merula always refused to kiss on the mouth before both of you had brushed your teeth, but sex was always on the table. Go figure.

You hummed as Merula transitioned from kissing to biting. She let her weight settle on top of you so your breasts brushed together. Wriggling slightly until the edge of her hip was positioned just over your cunt, you rocked against her gently. Merlin, the feel of her pressing you down into the mattress never failed to make you hot.

Merula nibbled her way down your torso, dragging her hands behind her as she went. She paused to give your tits a good grope before continuing to nip down your stomach. Her deft hands pushed your knees up and apart so she could lay between them.

Instead of getting on with the program, Merula decided to spend an inordinately long amount of time teasing your thighs. She bit and sucked her way up each leg with fervor. Curling her fingers over your hips to hold them in place, she took her sweet time playing with the sensitive area where your stretch marks were, worrying the skin between her teeth.

“If you bite my clit, I’m kicking you out,” you warned, trying to goad her into moving on. Merula just smirked in response. She swiped her tongue up the folds of your labia and then sucked firmly at your nub.

You yelped. “Not so hard! Merlin.”

“Sorry,” she muttered with a wicked grin. “Maybe you shouldn’t have rushed me.” She shuffled back down to lay on her front, splaying her fingers underneath your ass so she could squeeze and spread your cheeks.

“Mmmmm,” you mumbled, “that’s nice.”

“It sure is.” The corners of Merula’s lips curved up impishly. Filled with a wave of affection, you smiled at her helplessly. She bent her head down to your crotch. You felt her nose putting lovely pressure on your hood while her tongue petted wetly at your folds. She started a languorously slow rhythm, licking into your vulva and nosing at your clit. All the while she lazily kneaded your ass.

It was glorious. It was decadent. You tilted your head back and moaned softly as the sensation washed over you luxuriously. Reaching down, you cupped the back of her head to keep the pressure where you wanted it. Lovely, so lovely. Too lovely, even. “I’m going to come if you keep that up.”

She eased off in response, replacing her mouth with her hand. “Not yet,” she told you, using just two fingers to rub lightly up and down.

Merula was watching her fingers work with a look of intense focus. Her eyes were bright with concentration, and her lips were red and swollen, giving them a plumpness they didn’t normally have. The blond tuft of her hair stuck up straight, reminding you of a quail. She really was cute, you thought fondly. “Merula,” you began, “you know I —”

“If you say something sappy right now, I’m stopping,” she interrupted.

“Fine,” you chuckled, “maybe later.”

Satisfied, she settled back between your knees. “One finger or two?” she murmured.

“Uh, just one. Yeah,” you groaned as she slid in and started rhythmically stroking over your walls and G-spot with an insistent pressure. “That’s brilliant.” Merula really was good at this. She had a patience and generosity in bed that she rarely demonstrated anywhere else.

“I’m not stopping this time,” she announced and fastened her mouth back over your groin. She used her tongue to lave over your hood from side to side while continuing to finger you. It was your absolute favorite combo for getting off.

You wouldn’t last long like this, maybe a minute at most. The wet, rhythmic heat of her tongue and the sweet curl of her finger over and over inside of you was winding you up fast. Her tempo was perfect, and you let out breathy gasps as she pressed just a little harder, moved just a little faster. Again and again, over and over, there was no escaping it. You felt that beautiful blooming tension rising up inside of you and knew it was going to be a really gorgeous orgasm. So, so, so, so, good —

You opened your mouth in a silent scream as the wave crested and your orgasm crashed over you. Your stomach tensed as you came, spasming in tiny undulations as you rode out your pleasure. Merula didn’t let up and you moaned loudly, jerking in tiny movements as it went on and on. The orgasm tingled all the way down to your toes. Fuck, it was amazing.

Eventually, your motions slowed as the tension ebbed away. You scooted back when the stimulation became too much, and Merula obligingly eased off. She joined you, slumping into the pillows, avidly watching the rise and fall of your chest. You turned and faced her. “That was… really good. Really, you can do that anytime you like.”

“I know,” she smirked. “Now go brush your teeth so we can snog.”

Humming happily as you swung your legs over the edge of the bed, you smiled. Today was going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is pretty awful, so give me some feedback and I'll try to make it better. Thanks. ❤


End file.
